


Little at a Convention

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: Junior [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Babysitter Jared, Daddy Misha, Diapers, I will add tags as I go, Little Jensen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are at a convention when Jensen feels little Jensen tugging at the back of his mind so they have to come up with a way to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh Oh

Jensen felt it while he was talking to Jason, it was just a little push in the back of my mind “I’m sorry man, I’ve got to text Misha ‘bout something, give me one second?”

Jason smiled and nodded “Sure man, go ahead.”

Jensen texted Misha, I can feel little coming, it might be a good idea to have a few short sessions so around fans I can be big all weekend. - Jen

Misha texted back almost immediately he was walking to a meet and greet. Okay after my M&G we both should have two hours free, luckily we packed for this, think you will be okay for an hour? -Mish

I think I can but I will give Jared a heads up just in case -Jen

Good idea, and it would be good to have him as a backup if it creeps up on you while I am busy or something -Mish

Okay, see you in a bit, meet you in our room? -Jen

Yep- Mish

Jensen put his phone in his pocket “Hey Jason, do you know where Jared is? I need to let him know something.” It wasn’t like his friend, or really that any of the cast at the convention didn’t know about his little side, but right now he didn’t really feel like being especially open about it. Something about the fact that fans were nearby, even if they were in an entirely different part of the convention center, made him want to be secretive about it. 

Jason nodded “Yeah, he went to the bathroom a bit ago, he should be back soon. You okay?”

Jensen nodded and smiled “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

They younger man nodded slowly “you do know we’re all here for you and not only understand but are willing to help however you need right?”

“Yeah, I know, and maybe later on in the weekend I will need to use that but right now I think I just need Misha and maybe Jared and I just want to give him a heads up. Sorry.”

Jason smiled and nodded “I entirely understand. Go find Jared, we’ll be here.”

Jensen nodded and stepped out of the green room to see if Jared was coming. He smiled when he saw the moose of the man, “Hey, I need to talk to you.”

Jared smiled “What’s up?”

“I can feel that I’m going to need to be little soon, Misha said after his meet and greet we both will have a couple hours so I can take the edge off a little, but we wanted to be sure we had a backup in case I can’t wait that long.”

“Of course I’ll watch you if you need it, just let me know, we have slightly different schedules when it comes to photo ops and signings so if I can’t I will help you find someone who can.”

Jensen swallowed a little and nodded “Okay, thanks man. I’m okay for now.”

Jared nodded “Okay, let’s head into the green room then, try not to stress out about it, you know it will just make it worse.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, and I’m probably not going to be able to drink much this weekend either.” Jensen smiled as they walked back to the room.


	2. Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen slips fully into his little headspace before Misha's meet and greet ends so Jared has to take care of him.

Jensen couldn’t believe it, it was all going well, it was only fifteen minutes until Misha’s meet and greet finished, and he broke a glass and he slipped into being little. He dropped his glass of coke and it shattered, all he could do was look at it and start crying. 

Jared jumped up from his chair, “Shit, guys can someone clean that up? I’m going to take him upstairs to his room and stay with him until Misha gets back.”

Mark nodded and quickly began getting some paper towels to clean up the soda. 

Jared went to Jensen and picked him up, “Okay, it's okay, it wasn’t even very much soda, you were almost done. Do you want to go up to you and your daddy’s room?

Jensen clung to Jared and nodded as he cried.

Jared nodded and looked too Cliff, “We need to get upstairs without fans seeing us.”

Cliff nodded “follow me, but it might be good if we had a decoy, like if we sent someone out the regular way.”

Jared nodded and turned back to the rest of the people “Who has a panel next?”

Kim and Brianna raised their hands. 

“Great! Do you think you could head over early as a bit of decoy so I can get Jen upstairs?”

Kim nodded “Sure, no problem.”

Brianna and Kim stood up and made sure they looked okay. Brianna nodded “Okay, we’re ready. See you guys later.”

Jared carried Jensen out after them, he followed Cliff the back way and chuckled when they suddenly heard an entire crowd scream signifying Brianna and Kim had reached the lobby. 

Jensen tensed at the screaming and tightened his grip on Jared.

“Sh sh sh, it's okay, it's not for us. No one saw you.” He whispered to Jen and rubbed his back. It wasn’t long before they got up to the room. “Jen, buddy, do you have your key?”

The baby nodded and stuttered out “I-in m-my right p-p-pocket.”

Cliff fished the key out and opened the door, “want me to come up with Misha to help you get back downstairs without getting mobbed?”

Jared nodded as he walked into the room “Eh, I don’t really care, if you want to but I will probably just take the way we took to get up here.” 

“Alright, text me if you need anything.”

“Okay, oh, do you know where they put his little stuff.”

“Um I think the stuff is in the blue duffle bag.” 

“Thanks.” He carried the little boy to the bed in the middle of the room and lay him down, “you stay right there while I get your stuff out okay?”

Jensen didn’t react favorably to being put down and began to full on sob. 

“Oh, okay, okay, I will hold you while I get the stuff then.” He quickly picked Jensen back up and looked around the room for the duffle. Once he found it he carefully picked it up and put it on the bed, “okay, how about you sit in my lap while we look through the bag? Does that sound alright?”

Jensen nodded a little and twisted Jared’s shirt in his fingers.

Jared settled his friend in between his outstretched legs but was sure to keep an arm around him. He opened the bag and pulled out Dimitri “Here you go! Now you have two cuddle buddies!”

Jen grabbed the stuffed rabbit and rubbed the fur against his face. 

Jared gently pushed a pacifier into the boy’s mouth, “Okay, do you want a diaper or a pull up? The pull up you can wear under your pants for the rest of the day and can just be a bit of a safety net, the diaper you have to change out of when it’s time for you to be big.”

Jensen sucked the pacifier and calmed down a little, he considered his options before pointing to the pull up. 

 

“Okay, let’s get you into it. I’m going to have to move and let go of you but I will stay right next to you okay?”

Jensen nodded and sucked his pacifier faster.

Jared cautiously extracted himself before pulling Jensen’s pants and underwear off then put the pull up on him. “Okay, how about we watch tv?” 

Jensen nodded and reached out for his uncle to be held. 

Jared settled him back in his lap and picked up the remote and channel list, “let’s see what’s on Nickelodeon.” The Fairly OddParents was on “Do you want to watch this or see what’s on disney or Nick Junior?”

Jensen took a moment to consider the show then pointed to the tv “Watch thith” he lisped around his pacifier.

The larger man nodded and set the remote aside. “Okay, we’ll watch this until your daddy comes up.” 

Jensen nodded although he frowned a little at the reminder that his daddy wasn’t there no matter how soon he would arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think and if you have anything you would like to see in this fic or later on in the series!
> 
> Also! Please follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs I would love to get prompts there as well!


	3. Daddy To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a little overwhelmed and all he want's is his daddy.

Jensen didn't know how long he and Jared had been watching tv but he didn't care he wanted his daddy and he started to cry again.

In actual fact it had been about five minutes and Jared had no idea why the tears popped up. “Oh hey buddy, it's okay.” He carefully checked the pull-up to see if that was the problem “I’m here buddy, it's okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He patted Jensen’s back a little.

Jensen tried to push away from Jared, “W-w-w-w-want d-d-d-d-d-d-daddyyyyyyyyyy!”

Jared nodded “I know buddy, he will be here soon I promise.” he loosened his hold on Jensen but continued patting and rubbing his back. 

Jensen cried into his stuffed bunny. 

It pretty much continued like that for the few minutes until Misha came into the room.

He looked from his sobbing boy to the distressed looking Jared, “Thank you so much Jared, go get a drink, he’s probably just stressed about being little at a convention and this is how it shows itself.” He picked Jensen up who immediately latched onto him, still sobbing.

Jared got up and nodded “No problem, he’s got a pull up on FYI. Let me know if we need to cover for either of you guys for a bit, I know we’ll all do what we can to help.” 

Misha nodded as he bounced Jensen a little “Thanks again Jared, we’ll see you later.”

Jared waved a little as he left the room.

Misha walked around the room with his little boy in his arms, “It's okay, I’ve got you, I’m here, Daddy’s here little one.” 

Jensen slowly calmed down and lisped around his pacifier “Daddy, I mithed you.”

“I know baby, and I bet it's very scary to be little when there is a convention going on especially when I can’t be with you right away, huh?”

The little boy sniffled and nodded against his daddy.

The older man smiled softly and kissed his head “I will never let anything bad happen to you.”

“Nevew?” Jensen blinked up at the man holding him

“Never ever.” Misha confirmed. “Now, how about we cuddle and I read you a story?” He hoped it would help Jensen relax enough to fall asleep for a while and it would give him enough little time for him to be able to be big for the panel with Jared and his signing and photo ops.

“The Hobbit?”

“Of course. Now, Daddy has to get his tablet out to read to you so can you be a brave boy and wait on the bed for me?”

Jensen hesitated a little before nodding. He didn’t like the idea of his daddy putting him down but he knew it was necessary.

Misha nodded and gently placed him on the bed and got the tablet out, “Do you have to go potty first?”

He thought and nodded a little. 

“Okay, let’s do that so you can just focus on the story.” 

Soon they were cuddled in the bed and Misha was reading aloud from the J.R.R. Tolkien classic, being sure to do all the voices of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! If there is something you would like to see happen in this fic or maybe later on in the series please let me know either here in the comments or in an ask on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs!


	4. One Foot in One Foot Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha helps Jensen phase back out of his little head space though it doesn't work perfectly.

Jensen slept for about a half an hour. “Daddy, I have to go potty again.”

Misha looked up from the tablet he was reading an article on “Okay, lets go potty.” He got out of bed and held a hand out to his little boy. “Do you think you will be able to be big in a little bit for your panel with Jared?”

Jensen shrugged “I’ll try.” he got out of bed and held his daddy’s hand as they walked to the bathroom.

“Okay, I will help you, and Jared will help you too.” Misha was careful to not refer to their friend as Uncle Jared as he knew that would just make it harder for Jensen to transition out of little space. He “helped” Jensen go to the bathroom but barely helped at all in reality. “What was your favorite costume that you have seen?”

“I don’t know, there was a really great human impala yesterday.”

They walked back to the main part of the room.

Misha sat back down, “Do you want something to eat?”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded.

Misha spent the next half hour or so easying Jensen out of his little headspace, or mostly out of his headspace. “Okay, you can be little again after your panel and photo ops, then if you want you can be little until tomorrow morning when you have a signing.”

Jensen swallowed a little and nodded “Okay Da- Misha.”

Misha smiled “Text of call if you need me okay?”

“Okay. I should probably get dressed.”

Misha nodded “Okay, you do that, are you going to keept the pull up on?”

The younger man nodded “Yeah, I think so, I can tell I’m not fully big and I really don’t want to have an accident on stage or while hugging a fan or something.”

“Good thinking. Would you like me to come down with you?”

Jensen shook his head and pulled on his clothes from earlier, “no, you don’t have too.”

“Okay, have fun, I might crash your panel at some point, especially if I get bored.” He chuckled.

Jensen smiled and nodded. Soon he had gotten dressed and headed to his panel.

About three quarters of the way through the panel someone asked a question about little hunters.

Jensen could practically feel Jared checking on him through the back of his head, he turned and gave the giant of a man a small nod, letting him know he was okay.

A couple minutes after that question Misha burst onto the stage. He leaned over and whispered in Jensen’s ear, “Rich said there was a little question. Are you okay?”

Jensen nodded, smiling a little knowing Misha came out just to check on him. “I’m fine, thank you though.”

They all finished the panel and once they were off stage Jensen relaxed a little and took the water bottle Misha held out to him. “So, I will see you after photo ops?”

“That”s the plan,” The dark haired man nodded “meet in our room or the green room?”

“Our room definitely.” 

“Okay see you then.” He gave Jesen a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

Jared patted Jensen’s back “Let’s head to the photo ops, it's a little early but the sooner we start the sooner we will finish.”

Jensen nodded “Good point. Lets go.”

They walked to the photo area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for making you wait so long for this! Please leave comments of what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in this story.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	5. Pull Ups Come In Handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wears a pull up while he meets with fans. At first he is embarrassed then he is grateful for it!

At first Jensen felt a bit paranoid that the fans would be able to tell he was wearing a pull up but he soon relaxed. When they were almost done he froze for just a moment.

Jared frowned a little and whispered “you okay?”

“Yeah, just, I um, dribbled a little.”

The younger man nodded “that's what they are there for. We’re almost done and you can change, think you will last?”

Jensen bit his lip a little and nodded “yeah, I think so.” He looked to the now much shorter line, only five pictures left, he could do it.

He was barely able to hold back. Just as the last fans were walking away he felt his control give way a little more. “Jared, I have to get upstairs now!” He barely kept it a whisper.

Jared nodded and turned to their photographer “we’re done here right, Chris?”

Chris looked up from his camera and nodded “yep, you're free to go.”

Jared nodded and guided Jensen out of the room. “Let's get you upstairs now.” 

Cliff lead them back up to Jensen and Misha's room.

Jensen relaxed a little when they got to the door and pulled out his key card. “Thanks guys.” He quickly went into the room and closed the door behind himself. “Daddy?”

Misha got up and went to him quickly “hey Jen, are you okay?”

The little boy nodded “I-i used my pull up.”

Misha smiled “that's okay bud. That's what it's there for. Let's get you all cleaned up and nice and comfy.” He held his hand and lead him into the room. “Would you like a bath or just do it the fast way?”

Jensen shrugged a little “Fast?”

“Okay.” Misha nodded and got out the changing mat “okay go ahead and lay down bud. We'll get you nice and comfy then order some lunch.”

Jensen nodded and lay down on the bed and let Misha change him out of the pull up into a diaper then into some sweatpants. 

“Okay, all done. Do you want to color a little, Jen?” Misha asked as he helped his little boy sit up.

Jensen nodded “What books did we bring?”

“Well, let’s see shall we? I know we also brought a few printed pages too if you want one of those.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I have to admit I am running out of idea's for this story so it would be great if you could give me some! Let me know your ideas for this story or another story I should add to this series in the comments and also tell me what you think of the chapter!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs I would love to talk to you!


	6. Big Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited and made this chapter a bit better and more substantial than what I originally posted.

Jensen was able to be little for the rest of the day, he did have to big for a short time for the concert but they had worked it out that he would be one of the last people to sing before closing so he didn’t have to be big for long.

 

Before the concert Jensen colored for a little while. As he was finishing one of the coloring pages he looked up worried. “Daddy, we don’t have a fridge to put these on here.”

 

Misha nodded, “That’s okay, we’ll put them on our fridge when we get home, don’t you worry.”

 

Jensen nodded, happy with that solution and went back to coloring.

 

A little while later Misha asked Jared to come and watch Jensen while he took a shower. 

 

Jared knocked on the door a minute after he got the text, he was in the room across the hall, it wasn’t like he had far to go. He smiled when his friend answered the door “Hey Misha.”

 

“Hi Jared, Jensen want’s to show you what he’s colored today.” The older man grinned.

 

Jared nodded and walked over to the little boy who excitedly began to talk about the pictures and why he decided to use purple for Simba’s skin rather than brown or yellow (apparently those are too boring). 

 

Once the art show was over they got out the hard plastic pencil case that they were using as a travel lego carrier. Jared and Jensen made a car which Jensen insisted was an Impala but Jared thought quietly to himself that it just looked like a pile of legos on some wheels.

 

Misha got out of the shower he grabbed the room service menu, “Buddy, do you want grilled cheese and soup, mac and cheese, or chicken strips?”

 

Jensen bit his lip and thought, “Um, what kind of soup?”

 

His daddy smiled “Tomato soup.”

 

“Then I want the grilled cheese and soup.”

 

“Alright bud, that’s what I’ll get you.” He and Jared decided what they wanted and Misha put in their order.

 

They managed to keep Jensen from getting too messy by not letting him feed himself the soup. They took turns feeding him so they could both eat and he could eat his sandwich. 

 

After dinner Jared left and Misha gave Jensen a bottle while they watched some tv. Misha wanted Jensen to be able to rest a little before the concert. When the bottle was finished Jensen went back to play with the legos until it was time to get ready for the concert. They decided Jensen would wear a pull up instead of a diaper for the concert. Misha gathered up the coloring supplies so he could color backstage for a while.

 

When Jensen was backstage he was treated the same way a kid at a grown up party. A close eye was kept on him but he was mostly left alone to color, though a few people came over and colored with him, Rich especially.

 

Fifteen minutes before it was time for Jensen’s song Rob gave Misha a heads up that he needed to start shifting Jensen out of his little space.

 

Once the concert was over and Jensen and Misha were backstage, Jensen quickly went back to his little headspace and began tearing up and sniffling from his exhaustion. 

 

Misha quickly picked him up “Oh sweetheart, let’s go get you ready for bed, it's way past your bedtime.” he caught a whiff of his little boy “Whoo, you need a bath little one.”

 

“Noooooo. No bath!” Jensen whined and shook his head.

 

“It will be really fast, I promise.” He got Jensen a pacifier as soon as they were back in the room and quickly set about getting the unhappy boy clean.

 

Jensen ended up falling asleep before his daddy even got a diaper on him. 

 

Misha chuckled and finished getting the diaper on him and then tucked him in. He didn’t bother with pajamas because he didn’t want him to wake up again.

 

The next morning when he woke up Jensen realized that while he wasn’t exactly big his mindset was just about the mindset of a teenager so luckily he was able to get through the day and by the end of the day he was feeling back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find this chapter better than what I had. I finally got time to come back and rework it so its a bit more satisfying. This fic is over but I have a few more that I would like to add to the series so hopefully I will get those started soon.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs!


End file.
